


Missing Hat

by Fluffguff25



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffguff25/pseuds/Fluffguff25
Summary: Usnavi can't find his hat. Where could it be?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Missing Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the events of the musical. This is my first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

Usnavi was losing his mind. Where was his hat!? He had taken it off just for a little while because it kept getting in the way while he was fixing the sink and sure he hadn't been paying attention to where he put it exactly but he knew he didn't leave the room and hats don't just walk away, right? He practically turned the whole back room upside down looking for it. He even glanced in the trash can just to make sure it didn't end up in there somehow. Maybe he should check the fridge? He did end up accidentally putting sugar in there that one time--

A loud laugh interrupted his thoughts and he growled. Graffiti Pete. He didn't understand why Sonny insisted on being friends with that punk. 'Better go stop him before he starts giving away free slushies again' he thought as he made his way toward the front counter. He could hear their voices more clearly the closer he got.

"Wait, wait, wait, I got another one. Ahem...'Yo what did I say? Go fix the fridge!"

Usnavi blinked, "What the..." he trailed off as he took in the scene in front of him. Sonny, wearing his hat, making quick and exaggerated movements with his arms, Pete doubled over with laughter. Sonny looked like one of those noodle-armed things you see at car dealerships. 'Is he makin' fun of me?'. Neither of the two boys had noticed him yet so he decided to watch the show as Sonny continued on.

'Yo that's my wall, get outta here you punk!'

'Good morning Vanessa~'

'Benny!!'

"Man you hit him spot on!"

'Punks, both of them. No respect at all'. Rolling his eyes in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, he made his presence known. "Hardee har har, laugh it up," he said clapping sarcastically. The two jumped in surprise. He snorted at Sonny's "Deer in the Headlights" look.

"Oh shit...uh...hey cuz..."

"Hey cuz", he echoed, holding out his hand with his eyebrows raised expectantly. Sonny blushed a little as he realized he was still wearing the hat(and that Usnavi saw everything) and handed it back.

'Much better' Usnavi thought as he put his hat back in it's rightful place. "Y'know you missed some lines."

"Huh?"

"Yeah y'know like..." he glared at Pete, 'Get the hell out of my store before I call the cops'. Graffiti Pete raised his hands in surrender and quickly left before Usnavi got the broom out.

"Oh and 'Yo Sonny,take out the trash'"

"Aww cuz!"

"Go on" he playfully nudged him along with Sonny huffing the whole time. That should teach him some respect. 

And besides, he did NOT move like a noodle anyway.


End file.
